oh god the akatsuki living in my house
by Akatsuki'sfriend
Summary: The akatsuki come to live with me and my friends. What could happen with 12 people plus 15 dogs in one house what could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Oh god! Living with the akatsuki! Why us!

Chapter 1: The introduction

It was the last day of school and was waiting for graduation to end because when it did me, Devyn, Christiana(Ci-Ci and Davi (Who is at the walnut graduation now) are gone. When it was finally over Devyn and C-C gave the school the bird and was laughing so hard that our sides hurt. We then meet Davi at my house and then we said bye to C-C and then went to pack for our trip.

When we were done and our parents told us to not get into any trouble. I mean come on where going to be in college next year so they don't have to worry. My parents gave me 9 billion to get us through the summer and if we need more just call them. We said good bye and then we left in my car with the trailer on the back with our 15 dogs to Canadian camp grounds. Yes, I know that is a lot of dogs but we can handle them. We were going the whole summer and all of September and November.

It is so cool to be away from Jacob that long. Jacob is my little brother, who is a pain in my ass all the time.

I guess I should tell you what we look like. I'm Nicole or Nicki. I'm 18 with long brown/red hair that goes down to my waist. I have hazel eyes that change color to my mood like if I'm mad the look red ( that is true in real life too ).

Devyn is the quiet one of our group of three but she has a nasty attitude if you get on her bad side (shudders). She has long brown hair that goes down to her waist but is always but in a low ponytail. I got on her bad side once and almost lost all of my hair in process.

Last is Davi, the blond of our group(she hates it though). She is what i would look like but with out the ted streaks. She is so funny to be around when she is not mad. i say lets just skip to the 2 months that we were there.

i was outside on the porch talking to davi while devyn was gone out in the woods. i got out my laptop and this thing said, "If you had one wish what would it be"? i looked at this and then typed to meet the akatsuki from naruto. i love them and so do davi and devyn but not like I would want to say it out loud. I so do love the internet. It is a wonder to be on.

Later that day there was a bang then a "crap". Iran out to the backyard to see that the Akatsuki were in my backyard. i did not think that thing on my computer was that big of a deal. This is goino be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed and rad to hug Hidan,Kakuzu,Itachi Sasori and Deidara. davi and Devyn watched me as I hugged them. Davi started walking over to me,where I was holding Deidara hostage. Davi said, "Nicki, Get off Deidara,un."

I responded, "No! I don't want too."

Deidara, "How do you know my name,un?"

Davi said, "I'm just awesome,un."

I nodded my head and saw Zetzu and smirk.

"Davi, Zetzu's here." I said, grinning evilly.

"Zetzu, where,un?" Davi said, looking around.

Davi finally saw him went over and started talking to seemed to hit it off. I smiled and point to Itachi. Devyn shurged her shoulders and went over and stood by him. I saw Hidan and grinned. I,being the ninja I am, snuck up behind him and got ready to pounce. Glop Attack! hidan let a surprised yell and fell over. Deidara,Sasori,Kisame,Davi, and Kakuzu were all luaghing at Hidan and me. I grinned and Hidan growled,annoyed. I luaghed and Glared at me saying, "What the fucking hell was that? You fucking tackled me, you Bitch!"

I laughed more and said, 'It was called a glop. I know I tackled you to the ground, that is kinda the point of a glop."

Pein asked, "Could you 3 tell us where we are?"

"Sure. You guys are in Canada.(u could think of any place) We dont know how you got guys could stay here if you wanted too." I said, stroking Hidan's head.

Everyone was watching me as I petted had his eyes closed and if he was a cat, would have been purring.

"Hidan's not trying to kill her,un. It's a sign of the world ended, run away,un!" Deidara joked.

Hidan opened his eyes and flipped Deidara off, saying, "Shut up, Blondie. It feel fucking nice. her hands are Jashin damn soft."

I smiled softly. Davi asked me, "Nicki are we going to have enough room for everyone,un?"

I responded, "One person will have to share a room with another."

Hidan said, "I'll fucking do it. It's not like you 3 aint fucking hot."

Davi, Devyn and I all laughed and said thanks. I waited for Hidan to get off of me before standing up and walking to the house, with everyone else. When we got in, I told everyone that They would have to share with someone else, except Sasori since he did not sleep. I showed everyone to their rooms and toke Hidan to mine. Davi and Devyn went to theirs. I opened my dor and Hidan's mouth droped open. I chuckled and walked into my akatsuki themed room. It had everything Akatsuki in it. Hidan looked around and said loudly, 'What the fuck?'

I said back, " IT's my room. I will tell you everything in the morning, Come on, lets go to sleep. Im tired."

Hidan nodded his head in agreement. My bed was only made for one person so we had to lay with our chest pressed together, Hidan's arms around me, not that I minded that,XD. Hidan fell asleep first and I watched his sleep for a while till I too drifted off to sleepy-land.

* * *

**Thanks to my Danna, who told me to write me because she wanted me too. I know its short,I've had a hard time at home.**

**Review,Favorite and make comments. Good or Bad,i don't care.  
**


End file.
